ilove_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Tours
: "Star Tours announces the arrival of the Endor Express, non-stop StarSpeeder service to the moon of Endor... all passengers, please prepare for immediate boarding."- Announcer '''Star Tours '''is a simulator attraction, based on the Star Wars media franchise, currently operating at Disneyland Paris. This version of the attraction has since closed at its original home of Disneyland, Disney's Hollywood Studios and Tokyo Disneyland but was replaced by Star Tours: The Adventures Continue at all three parks between 2011 and 2013. Advertised as "The Ultimate Star Wards Adventure", the attraction was themed as a galactic travel agency and spaceport set within the Star Wars universe that is employed with droids such as R2-D2 and C-3PO and that you are travelling to the Forest Moon of Endor. However, your inexperienced pilot, RX-24, ends up taking a journey through an asteroid field and a battle with the third Death Star. Although Star Tours may or may not be considered canon, its StarSpeeder 3000 is referenced in canon Star Wars works. In the PC games TIE Fighter, one ship appears on a certain level, and when the player identifies it, the ship is identified as "StarSpeeder 3000," LucasArts' tribute to the attraction. The StarSpeeder 3000 is also mentioned in the Star Wars Expanded Universe novel Specter of the Past and PC game Star Wars Galaxies. Anthony Daniels reprises his role as C-3PO for this project. RX-24 is voiced by Paul Reubens, a.k.a. Pee-Wee Herman. The ride premiered in Disneyland in 1987, in conjunction with the 10th anniversary of the Star Wars franchise. The ride was placed in Tomorrowland replacing Adventure Thru Inner Space and had to be fit in between other attractions. It debuted at the Disney-MGM Studios in 1989, and was given a much more spacious venue, complete with a large AT-AT walker outside the ride entrance. The attraction also premiered overseas at Tokyo Disneyland that same year and at Disneyland Paris in 1992l The soundtrack was remastered and remixed in 2004, and can be found on the CD A Musical History of Disneyland. There is a similar attraction called StormRider in Tokyo Disneyland's sister park, Tokyo DisneySea. History The ride that became Star Tours first saw light as a proposal for an attraction based on the 1979 Disney film The Black Hole. It would have been an interactive ride simulator attraction, where guests would have the ability to choose the ride car's route, but after preliminary planning, the Black Hole attraction was shelved due to its enormous cost, approximately $50 million, as well as the unpopularity of the film itself. But instead of completely dismissing the idea of a simulator attraction, the company decided to make use of a partnership between Disney and George Lucas, the creator of the Star Wars franchise, that began in 1986 with the opening of a neighbouring attraction, Captain EO in Disneyland. Disneyland then approached Lucas with the idea of Star Tours. With Lucas' approval, Imagineers purchased four military-grade flight simulators at a cost of $500,000 each and designed the ride structure. Meanwhile, Lucas and his team of special effects technicians at Industrial Light & Magic produced the first-person perspective film that would be projected inside the simulators. When both the simulator and film were completed, a programmer than sat inside and, with the aid of a joystick, manually synchronised the movement of the simulator with the apparent movement on screen. On January 9, 1987, at a final cost of $32 million, almost twice the cost of the building and the entire Disneyland park in 1955, the ride opened to throngs of patrons, many of whom dressed up as Star Wars characters for the occasion. In celebration, Disneyland remained opened for a special 60-hour marathon from January 9, 1987 at 10am to January 11, 1987 at 10pm. Attraction Taking place sometime shortly after the events of Return of the Jedi, Star Tours put guests in the role of space tourists en route to the forest moon of Endor, the site of an infamous battle where Rebels fought against the Empire via the Star Tours travel agency. Much is made of this throughout the queue looking like a spaceship boarding terminal with posters advertising voyages to different planets, and a giant screen informs riders of various travel packages. This area is stocked with Audio-Animatronics characters that seem the speak to the ride patrons, as well as a life-size mock-up of a StarSpeeder 3000, the spacecraft which riders are about to board. Guests then enter a maintenance area where an apparently underproductive G2 droid performs repairs on another droid while being distracted by the observing guests, and another droid inadvertently points out all the supposed flaws of the StarSpeeder 3000and its RX pilots. A ride attendant escorts guests to one of several loading stations where they wait for their turn to ride. A television screen posts a countdown to take-off time and shows images of the StarSpeeder 3000 spacecraft being serviced. As launch time approaches, a safety video is shown featuring Star Wars aliens, Disney Imagineers, and their families. It instructs guests how to fasten their seat belts and where to place belongings. Once the doors to the Starspeeder open, guests walk across bridges into one of several StarSpeeders, while C-3PO welcomes the riders and repeats the safety spiel. As the doors close, the bumbling pilot droid of the ship, RX-24 or Rex, chats up the guests about the trip as R2-D2 is loaded onto the spacecraft. Rex lowers the cockpit shield, and the hangar crew activates the flight platform. All goes well until a slight mistake on Captain Rex's part sends the Starspeeder crashing into the maintenance bay doors, and plummeting into the maintenance yard just barely crashing the control room and colliding with a giant mechanical arm. Once in space, Rex asks R2-D2 to make the jump to lightspeed as well, but accidentally overshoots the ship's hyperdrive, and passes the Endoor moon, and instead gets caught inside a comet cluster. The ship gets hit by several comets before getting trapped in one of the larger comets. The Starspeeder weaves its way through the comet and escapes by crashing through one of the thinner walls. Upon escaping the comet, however, the ship encounters a Star Destroyer. The ship gets caught in its tractor beam, but manages to get loose when a Rebel X-Wing fighter provides assistance by destroying the tractor beam's generator. With the tractor beam deactivated, the Starspeeder escapes the Star Destroyer. Soon the ship accompanies the Rebellion on a massive assault on the third Death Star. Rex used the StarSpeeder's lasers to eliminate several TIE fighters while a rebel pilot destroys the Death Star in the same manner Luke Skywalker did, by firing two proton torpedoes into the exhaust port. The X-Wings jump the lightspeed to avoid the Death Star's explosion, and a final lightspeed jump sends the StarSpeeder back to the spaceport, but not before a near collision with a fuel truck in the hangar. C-3PO then instructs the passengers on the existing procedure before thanking and bidding them farewell. Star Tours Prequel At the inaugural D23 Expo in Anaheim, California, on September 12, 2009, Jay Rasulo and Darth Vader announced that Disneyland's Star Tours attraction would be closing in October 2010 to make way for an updated version, which will open in 2011. Tatooine was announced as one of the new destinations in Star Tours II, with footage released of the StarSpeeder 1000 speeding through a podrace. The original Star Tours attraction at Disneyland saw its final day of operation on July 26, 2010, and Star Tours: The Adventure Continues is now open in its place. The Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the attraction closed on September 8, 2010, now updated to Star Tours II. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue officially opened at Disney's Hollywood Studios on May 20, 2011 and at Disneyland two weeks later, on June 3. Tokyo Disneyland closed their Star Tours on April 2, 2012 and Star Tours: The Adventures Continue for Tokyo Disneyland will open in Spring 2013. Disneyland Paris currently has no plans of closing and reformatting their Star Tours. __FORCETOC__ Category:Disneyland Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Disneyland Attractions Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland Attractions Category:Disneyland Paris Attractions Category:Tomorrowland Category:Discoveryland